Recuerda
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl recuerda cada momento con Carol, cada precioso momento que pasó con ella, con su amada.


" **Recuerda"**

Recuerda aquella mañana de otoñ se levantó más blanca de lo normal y con algunas ojeras, pero dijo que estaba bien

Habían empezado a dormir en la misma cama desde que el incidente de los lobos había acabado, el dijo que así sabía que ella estaba bien y ella no se quejó. Ninguno quería aceptar todavía los sentimientos del otro.

Recuerda el leve frío, la luz otoñal, la recuerda a ella tumbada en la cama hablandole sobre Judith y sobre como había empezado a andar, recuerda su risa y recuerda lo preciosa que estaba. Como siempre.

…...

Recuerda aquella tos, seca , nada preocupante. Pero él tenía un extraño sentimiento.

Ella llevaba una camisa roja que él había traido de una escapada con Aaron. Le quedaba bien el rojo, hacía un contraste extraño con sus ojos azules, un contraste que adoraba.

Recuerda como ella le dió un beso en la mejilla para darle los buenos días, y como él se giró sin querer y acabó siendo un beso en los labios. Recuerda su mirada avergonzada y su risa al ver que él volvió a besarla.

…...

Recuerda las risas de Carl y Michonne al ver a Carol corriendo por el jardín con Judith detrás. Recuerda su sonrisa al verle reír, ella era la única que le hacía reír.

Recuerda su pelo despeinado por el frío viento. Tenía que ser navidad más o menos. Ya empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve.

…...

Recuerda sus besos húmedos en su cuello, sus gemidos en su boca, sus gritos de placer que Daryl no trataba de ocultar porque quería oirla.

Recuerda su mano sujetando la sábana mientras ella llegaba al clímax, recuerda como sus piernas se sujetaban a su cintura mientras él embestía contra ella, recuerda como ella le besaba para acallar sus gruñidos cuando acaba de llegar al clímax.

Recuerda su mirada tierna, llena de amor y paz cuando él acariciaba su rostro después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche por toda la habitación.

…...

Recuerda la primera mañana que se levantó a toser al cuarto de baño, vomitando del esfuerzo de la tos. Recuerda como ella le decía que no era nada. Recuerda como su mirada mentí su mirada llena de dudas y miedo.

…...

Recuerda las flores. Recuerda la explanada llena de flores a la que la había llevado. Siempre había querido llevarla y no sabía por qué había elegido aquella fría mañana de febrero.

Recuerda su risa al ver como él estornudaba cada vez que se posaba una mosca en su nariz.

Recuerda sus lágrimas de felicidad la primera vez que él le declaró su amor. La primera vez que le dijo que quería que fuera su esposa. Aunque llevaran solo tres meses saliendo, llevaban años conociendose.

Recuerda sus propias lágrimas de felicidad con sus palaras.

Siempre he querido ser una Dixon, Pookie.

…...

Recuerda la primera vez que ella se desplomó tosiendo. Recuera la cara de horror de Rick al cogerla antes de que ella cayera al suelo en mitad de la calle principial de Alexandria.

Recuerda los gritos de socorro de Maggie y Glenn. Recuerda cogerla en brazos corriendo y con Rick detrás gritando

Recuerda aquella mañana. Hacía un mes que ella ya no era Carol Peletier.

Recuerda que hacía un mes que era Carol Dixon

…...

Recuerda la primera vez que él lloró delante de Rick. Recuerda como Rick intentaba contener las lágrimas también.

Recordaba las palabras de Denise mientras ella estaba tumbada en la cama inconsciente.

Recordaba como ella les decía que era una neumonía, que después del accidente de Grady uno de sus pulmones había quedado bastante mal y que no había nada que hacer con lo que tenían.

Recordaba como Rick lo sujetó mientras él lloraba desconsolado en el porche.

Recordaba haber gritado una y otra vez.

Ella no, por favor , ella no

…...

Recuerda su sonrisa. Recuerda la vida en esos ojos azules. Recuerda como ella se enfadaba con él porque tenía miedo de hacerle el amor por si le hacía daño.

Recuerda como ella le decía una y otra vez que él nunca podría hacerle daño.

Recuerda la suavidad de su piel, cada trozo de su piel que él besaba.

…...

Recuerda como cada noche después de hacer el amor cuando ella creía que estaba dormido, se iba al cuarto de baño a toser y luego a llorar.

Recuerda los baños que se daba con ella tras eso. Y como ella se reía y le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo

Oh, pookie, no puedo mentirte.

…...

Recuerda las flores. Recuerda el calor. Debía ser abril.

Recuerda estar fuera con todos, comiendo. Recuerda a Carol con Judith encima acunandola pese a que Rick estuviera al lado de ella por si el peso de su hija fuera demasiado y se desplomara

Recuerda la sonrisa nostálgica de Maggie embarazada de 8 meses, recuerda como Glenn iba a abrazar cada dos por tres a Carol, recuerda a Rick cogiendo la mano a Carol cada vez que se levantaba

Y recuerda a Carol dandoles las gracias a todo por ser su familia, la única familia que ella tuvo a parte de Sophia.

…...

Recuerda las velas. Recuerda sus suspiros de placer.

Recuerda sus lágrimas pues ambos sabían que sería su última noche juntos pues ella cada vez estaba peor. Ya no podía ni levantarse.

Recuerda como él gritó que la amaba mientras ambos hacían el amor y llegaban juntos.

Y recuerda como le juró que ni la muerte los separaría mientras ella le sonreía.

…...

Recuerda los gritos de los niños de fuera jugando con una manguera. Recuerda los susurros por la casa para no molestarles. Recuerda su mirada cansada pero llena de amor.

Recuerda como ella le preguntaba si Lorie había comido suficiente. Recuerda como preguntaba si Beth tenía alguna canción nueva.

Recuerda como aún delirando, ella le decía que le amaba.

Recuerda su último suspiro

Lo recuerda, porque fue la última vez que él estuvo vivo.

…...

Recuerda a la gente llorando. Recuerda a Deanna diciendo que Carol era la heroína de Alexandria.

Recuerda a Maggie llorando en brazos de Glenn. Recuerda como Rick se echó a llorar

diciendo que Carol era su hermana y que nunca le pudo agradecer lo que hizo por él.

Recuerda la botella de tequila y los cigarros.

Recuerda llorar encima de la tumba de ella donde alguien había escrito.

" Carol Dixon, amada esposa, madre y amiga.

Guerrera apocalíptica"

…...

Rick recuerda los últimos meses en Alexandria. Recuerda la alegría del embarazo de Maggie, recuerda sus primeros meses con Michonne, recuerda la boda de Daryl y Carol.

Recuerda los meses de tristeza y alegría mezcladas tras ver a Carol enfermar más y mes, recuerda a Judith crecer más y mes, recuerda la paz tan solo interrumpida por algunos ataques de zombies.

Recuerda la muerte de Carol, recuerda que cada noche hay una estrella más en el cielo, recuerda la risa de ella y echa de menos cuando cantaba para sus hijos, y recuerda el eterno perdón de ella.

Recuerda el dolor tras encontrar a Daryl muerto, con un tiro en la cabeza, con una foto de ellos en la mano,

Recuerda a Judith preguntandole por sus tíos y recuerda la nostalgia en la cara de todos cuando le habla de su tía Carol la guerrera apocalíptica y su tío Daryl el cazador.

…...

Ya no recuerda. No necesita hacerlo.

La tiene a su lado. Más bella que nunca. Carol.

En un hermoso vestido blanco con Sophia al lado, ambas riendose y contandole lo mucho que le quieren,

Ve a Beth cantandoles una canción cogida de la mano de ese novio suyo.

Ve a Merle diciendole que era un nenazas para luego a abrazar a Carol y llamarla hermana.

Mira a Carol y la besa.

\- Cielo, ni la muerte puede separarnos.


End file.
